Mi pobre demonio
by Chibidianita
Summary: Kaori es una chica de tan solo 15 años de edad, su vida es completamente normal, vive en una casa perteneciente a la clase media junto con su mamá, su papá y una gata de nombre "Saky", sin embargo al comenzar la escuela preparatoria su vida se llenara de misterio y esencia sobrenatural al momento de decidirse a hablarle a aquel chico extraño y solitario que es apartado de la clase.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer Día

**NOTA: Hola pues bien esta es la primera vez que escribo, siempre me la paso inventando historias en mi cabeza y hace poco comencé a escribirlas pero no se las he mostrado a nadie porque me da pena además que puede que me empiecen a alabar y me sentiría muy genial XD así que prefiero que primero me den sus opiniones ustedes a quienes no conozco y sé que serán sinceros y darán buenas críticas porque de seguro ya tiene experiencia en esto.**

**Mi historia no es de ningún anime es sólo algo que se me ocurrió pero es maso menos al estilo anime espero les guste y déjenme unas buenas críticas para poder mejorar. Gracias. **

La chica abrió sus ojos desconcertada no tenía idea de que hora era, lo único que quería era dormir mas tiempo así que volvió a cerrar los ojos pero por alguna extraña razón no podía volverse a dormir algo la tenía preocupada, volvió a abrir los ojos y observo el techo por varios minutos aun adormilada pensando en cosas sin relevancia alguna como que era lo que había soñado, o que anime vería por la tarde hasta que por fin lo recordó... Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y ese día iniciaba su vida preparatoriana.

Giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia la derecha buscando su reloj despertador y entonces sí que se alarmó, ya eran las 6:30 am y las clases comenzaban a las 7:15 am, así que inmediatamente salto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

-¡Pero cómo pude olvidarlo!, ¿Qué rayos pasa por mi cabeza?, ¡A qué clase de chica de 15 años se le olvida que tiene que ir a su primer día de clases en una de las preparatorias más reconocidas de la ciudad! Aaaaaah!-

Salió corriendo de la habitación con su mochila ya preparada y su nuevo uniforme, miro el reloj de su muñeca, y ya estaba decidida a salir corriendo por la puerta hasta que su mama la llamo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido jovencita?

-A la escuela mamá, ¿a dónde más iría?- le respondió con una voz de fastidio-

-Nadie ira a su primer día de escuela sin desayunar- la miró severamente, no dejaría que su hija hiciera el ridículo desmayándose a mitad de clases por no haber comido absolutamente nada-

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya es muy tarde, no quiero ser la última en llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida!- contesto apurada, deseando que su mama no le dijera nada más y la dejara libre-

-No es mi culpa que no te hayas levantado temprano por haberte desvelado jugando videojuegos anoche- Su mirada era aterradora, de verdad estaba enfadada entonces cambio de táctica y con un puchero tratando de dar lastima le dijo- Si llego tarde... me volverán a poner apodos como los años anteriores y no podré hacer tantos amigos como tu quisieras, mis años de preparatoria serán iguales a los de la secundaria y jamás tendré un novio, me quedare viviendo aquí para siempre y... -su madre le interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-¡Está bien! ya basta con tu teatrito, toma- le extendió la mano y le entrego una bolsa de plástico que contenía un jugo y un sándwich- Sabia que pasaría esto así que te lo prepare pero esperaba convencerte de al menos desayunar.

-La joven miro conmovida a su mamá y le dio un enorme abrazo antes de salir corriendo para poder llegar corriendo a la escuela-

-Gracias mamá-

...

\- ¡¿Mei-chan?!

\- ¡Kaori!

-Waaaa no esperaba que quedáramos en la misma clase

-Lo se waaaa que bien, ven siéntate aquí en frente.

Kaori se sentó donde le indico su amiga, ya sabía que habían quedado en la misma preparatoria pero que suerte que les haya tocado en el mismo salón. Conoció a Mei en el primer año de la escuela secundaria desde el primer día de clases y desde entonces se volvieron amigas muy unidas en especial porque cada año quedaban en el mismo grupo de nuevo.

-oye Mei

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira ese chico, ¿no te parece lindo?

-A ver, A ver- Mei giró la cabeza buscando quien era el chico que era de interés de su amiga y lo vio, su expresión alegre cambió al instante por una de sorpresa combinada con preocupación- Emm, Kaori ese chico... pues si es lindo pero...

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?

-En realidad no pero, ¿no te da una extraña sensación de escalofríos con sólo mirarlo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... sí un poco pero en realidad no es mucho y no me importa mucho.

-Hace un rato escuche hablar a una chica que iba en el mismo salón que él desde que iban en la primaria y dijo que esa sensación es normal, que todos sus compañeros con los que han estado lo han sentido e instintivamente se alejaron de él, también dijo que hasta los profesores temen hablar con él y lo evitan... es muy extraño ¿no lo crees? Después de escuchar eso me dio más miedo acercarme a él o tan si quiera mirarlo.

-Vaya, eso es algo muy triste... pobre chico. ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

-Emm me parece que Tatema Tsuki, algo así dijo esa chica.

El chico estaba sentado hasta atrás del salón a lado de la ventana que daba la vista al exterior del

edificio, tenía la vista perdida en el cielo, casi no se movía, al parecer no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie. En cuanto terminaron de conversar las dos amigas entró el profesor y dio inicio a las clases, sin embargo, Kaori no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico y cada cierto tiempo le invadían las ganas de girar la cabeza y mirarlo pero como estaba muy lejos sería demasiado obvio que lo miraba y tal vez el profesor la regañaría o el chico se sorprendería y tal vez la odiaría, así prefería aguantar su curiosidad y seguir mirando al frente y tomar notas de clase.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo depende de cuantas personas me lean o cuantos comentarios tenga y ese tipo de cosas subiré el segundo capítulo y si se da que no me lee nadie igual subiré el siguiente capitulo XD.**

**Hasta la próxima w**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Oportunidad

**Hola!  
****Se que ha pasado mas de un año desde que publique el primer capitulo de mi primer historia, lo siento! espero que los pocos que me leyeron les interese volver :'c prometo que ya publicare continuamente ya tengo terminada la historia y varios capítulos escritos, sólo que no encontraba momento para pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo... aparte de que aún no le entiendo muy bien a esta pagina jaja pero bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, disfruten y ya saben cualquier critica constructiva es aceptada.**

**Mi pobre demonio**

**Capitulo 2: Una oportunidad**

_Han pasado dos meses desde que entré a la preparatoria y aun me intriga ese chico, he estado observándolo desde el primer día, no puedo evitar mirarlo, no me gusta en modo romántico pero me da mucha curiosidad saber acerca del, quiero hablarle pero no encuentro una buena razón, nunca he escuchado claramente su voz siempre habla en un tono bajo, evita el contacto físico y visual con cualquier persona existente en el plantel y ellos le evitan de igual manera, los únicos que tienen contacto con él son los profesores pero se limitan a llamarlo sólo cuando es necesario. Durante las clases se la pasa perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observa a algún lugar lejano a través de la ventana sin embargo sus calificaciones son casi perfectas me parece que es el mejor de la clase, al terminar el día espera paciente en su asiento a que todos salgan del salón para finalmente recoger sus pertenencias e irse cuando no haya nadie.  
Es un chico bastante misterioso en todos los sentidos, Tateyama Gin mide alrededor de 1.70, sus ojos son medianos y de color grises siempre están entre cerrados y se puede notar cierta tristeza en ellos, lo más curioso que hay respecto a su físico es su cabello color blanco y negro, de las raíces a la mitad es completamente negro y la otra mitad es completamente blanco lo más seguro es que se lo haya teñido es imposible que sea natural creo yo, es lacio y corto con trozos de cabello algunos más largos que otros y unos mechones aún más largos a los lados de su rostro; su piel es blanca y sin imperfecciones en el rostro… no, no soy una acosadora… de verdad que no lo soy! Es sólo que no puedo evitar observar hasta el más mínimo detalle._

_Todos los días él hace lo mismo, sin embargo, hoy ha sido diferente…_

-Bien jóvenes la clase ha terminado, por favor no olviden entregar el proyecto individual el próximo viernes, hasta mañana- se escucharon quejas por todo el salón para luego contestar con un aflojerado "sí" respondiendo al profesor mientras este salía del aula, todos comenzaron a guardar sus objetos para por fin salir de la escuela y descansar el resto de la tarde mientras tanto aquel joven que siempre salía al último ya se encontraba corriendo fuera del salón sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer una hoja de gran importancia para él. Nadie le tomó importancia y comenzaron a salir del salón conversando acerca de sus planes para la tarde excepto Kaori, la única chica en el instituto que le importaba la existencia del excéntrico joven.

-¿Nos vamos?- la voz animada de su amiga Mei la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a terminar de guardar sus cosas para irse con ella pero antes de salir del salón recogió la hoja olvidada un poco temerosa de lo que podría significar aquella acción, la guardó en su mochila y siguió su camino charlando con su amiga normalmente.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a su habitación, al parecer su madre aun no llegaba del trabajo así que podría estar a solas un rato, tenía que pensar en que iba a hacer con esa hoja. Abrió su mochila y observó detenidamente el papel, no lograba entender absolutamente nada acerca de su contenido ya que lo único que contenía en ella eran unos símbolos conformados principalmente de círculos, triángulos y cuadrados y algunos otros que no sabría cómo describir, ya que jamás había visto algo así. Pero de algún modo podía presentir que era importante y que debía entregarlo inmediatamente a su dueño.

-Supongo que se lo daré mañana en cuanto lo vea, no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad tal vez sea la única ocasión en la que pueda acercarme a él y conocerlo mejor, quién sabe, hasta podríamos ser amigos, ¡sí! Definitivamente se la devolveré…pero ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Qué le diré? Tal vez ni me haga caso aun estando frente a él o en cuanto lo llame y le de la hoja me diga que no tiene importancia alguna se burle y se vaya, uff no quiero que pase eso. Ah, pero no creo que él sea así bueno al menos se comporta amable con los profesores un poco cortante pero no deja de ser amable…Esto será difícil pero lo haré, sólo esperaré en el pasillo al terminar las clases y en cuanto salga lo llamaré, estaremos solos así que podremos charlar tranquilamente, sólo espero que no salga corriendo del salón como lo hizo hoy- soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama cansada de pensar en ello, cerró los ojos un momento y se quedó dormida.

_**~*-*-*-* Al día siguiente*-*-*-*~**_

_Ya sólo falta una hora para que terminen las clases y le entregue la hoja, estoy muy nerviosa jamás he hablado con un chico a solas y menos alguien tan serio como el…_

El profesor entró en el salón cortando sus pensamientos y comenzó a alistar su cuaderno para la clase, justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse el profesor dio un anuncio que le provocó el efecto contrario.

-Hoy no daré clase debido a unos asuntos personales que debo atender así que pueden retirarse por el día de hoy, espero su proyecto mañana- todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, ahora estaba el doble de nerviosa.

-Genial, hoy podemos pasar a comer algo juntas, qué dices.- dijo alegremente Mei mientras se acercaba.

-Me encantaría pero tengo algo importante que hacer- le contestó nerviosamente, Mei no sabía que seguía interesada en Tateyama así que se puso a pensar en alguna excusa fácil de creer.

-¿Eh? ¿Es tan importante como para que me dejes sola justo hoy que salimos temprano? Sabes bien que es muy difícil que nos dejen una hora libre en esta escuela.

El tiempo se acabó y no logró inventar una buena excusa, tendría que contarle la verdad. Jaló a su amiga fuera del salón ya con sus pertenencias y se instalaron a lado de la puerta.

-Ayer vi que se le cayó algo a Tateyama kun y hoy pienso entregárselo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shh no grites

-Perdón- dijo bajando la voz- no me digas que aún sigues interesada en él, me da miedo ese chico ¿Cómo es que a ti no?

-Pues durante este tiempo lo he estado observando discretamente y no parece un chico malo incluso me parece alguien amable- su amiga le miro desconcertada, _¿amable?_, cómo le hacía para ser tan valiente y observarlo diariamente desde hace dos meses, ella con solo mirarlo de reojo se le ponían los pelos de punta y odiaba esa sensación por eso lo evitaba, pero si lo pensaba bien de esa manera jamás podría saber si era digno de confianza o no.

-Bien Kaori, talvez tengas razón y hasta se volverían amigos pero no crees que hay una razón para que todos nos pongamos nerviosos con su presencia, hay algo peligroso en él…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mei, tiene un aura peligrosa pero también una de soledad y tristeza, de alguna manera eso me atrae, quiero ayudarlo de algún modo.

-Te ves determinada- dijo nerviosa- pero aun así me preocupa que te metas en líos y te hagas daño por su culpa.

-no te preocupes-sonrió- estaré bien, en cuanto vea algo que algo podría ponerme en peligro me alejaré, lo prometo.

Su amiga se quedó pensativa, Kaori siempre sabía lo que hacía ya que a pesar de ser torpe, tranquila y distraída, era una persona muy inteligente y fuerte sin olvidar lo intuitiva que es, nunca se equivocaba al juzgar a una persona.

-uff está bien, confiaré en ti por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-claro, nos vemos mañana

Dicho esto su amiga se despidió y se fue directo a casa, mientras tanto Kaori se quedó parada fuera de la puerta esperando a que saliera Tateyama, por alguna razón el siempre salía hasta al final cuando ya casi nadie quedaba en el pasillo, al parecer no le gustaban las multitudes. Pasaron 5 min hasta que por fin lo vio caminando lentamente por el pasillo, quiso llamarlo pero la vergüenza no se lo permitió así que decidió caminar detrás de él para obtener coraje y evitar perderlo de vista, sin darse cuenta ya habían salido de la escuela y aún no se atrevía a llamarlo, pero no sólo era eso conforme fueron avanzando se dio cuenta de que el joven cada vez caminaba más lento y chueco casi parecía ebrio pero era imposible que haya bebido alcohol ya que Kaori lo estuvo observando todo el día (que acosadora xD) y lo único que bebió fue un jugo que compró en una máquina expendedora durante el receso, así que era muy probable que se estuviera sintiendo mal eso preocupó a la jovencita.

_¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Me he convertido en una auténtica acosadora siguiéndolo hasta su casa, ¡pero que me sucede! Parece que aún no se da cuenta mmm esto está mal tengo que llamarlo y darle su hoja pero si lo llamo ahora se sorprenderá de que lo haya ido siguiendo eso no es nada agradable pensara que soy rara y se acabara mi oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y talvez ser amigos… Además de que cada vez se ve más débil, ¿estará enfermo?_

Tateyama se detuvo de pronto y chocó su cuerpo con una pared cercana, Kaori se ocultó lo mejor que pudo detrás de un poste, se veía muy cansado como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba sudando. Poco tiempo después volvió a andar pero ahora más lento y tenía una mano sobre su estómago, al parecer sentía dolor.

_Definitivamente no se encuentra bien, se ve muy enfermo tal vez tenga fiebre y dolor de estómago, estoy preocupada de que no pueda llegar a su casa antes de desmayarse, lo seguiré solo para asegurarme de que llegue a salvo y la hoja se la entregaré luego._

El joven se detuvo frente a una casa y sacó sus llaves, ya había llegado a su destino.

_Parece que ya llegó a casa, que alivio seguro que su madre sabrá cuidarlo._

Abrió la reja que daba la entrada a su pequeño jardín dejándola abierta, entró a su casa con una apariencia débil e igual dejo la puerta entreabierta, poco después Kaori pudo escuchar un golpe fuerte como si algo se hubiera roto, sin pensarlo dos veces Kaori entró corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba su compañero de clases.

Al entrar pudo verlo tirado en el suelo al lado de un florero destrozado, pero lo que más la alarmó fue ver una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

**Fin Capítulo 2**

**_Hola, he cambiado mucho este capitulo para darle mas emoción porque se estaba desarrollando de manera muy sosa el inicio de esta historia, si alguien me lee espero le guste mas. Por favor si alguien me lee les pido que me dejen sus opiniones, para saber como puedo mejorar.  
Pronto subiré el 3er capitulo lo prometo._**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


End file.
